DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT
by agent curly
Summary: Aithusia has a talk with Morgana about her "other daddy" and her "daddy" and arranges for them to meet.- It will be easier to understand if you read the story. COMPLETE for option A people. InProgress for Option B people.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _(Why this title well i suck at titles and this just came to mind.)_

**349words**_- in the story not including this A/N or the one at the ending._

**Rating: K+ **_(this could be considered K but just to be safe.)_

* * *

"Hello." said the small white dragon as he entered trough the window into the small hovel where his mistress was.

"Athusia your back, how i missed you." Morgana smiled ever since Athusia had found her and healed her she felt as if she had to be with the small creature.

"I was with my daddy. Well my uncle since my daddy, or is he my mommy; I don't know lets say his my other daddy."

"You know Athusia i woulds like to meet another dragon maybe your umm... other daddy."

Athusia smiled at her new friends interest of his family but then shook his head. "My other daddy doesn't like you his known about you and would probably take me away and try to kill you."

"Why doesn't he like me? How does he even know me?" Morgana said angrily the dragon didn't even know her.

"He knows a lot of things and apparently he thinks your evil and want to interfere with destiny."

"Athusia if he isn't your actual daddy who is?"

Athusia suddenly got a glint in her eye and started feeling a little too enthusiastic. "He is my dragonlord and the last dragonlord. I think he might like you he use to tell me stories when he use to visit about how Camelot was and how he thought the Lady Morgana was really pretty and nice and then died but your not dead."

"Maybe I could meet him."

"Yeah I'll call him and ask if he wants to meet me and then I'll bring him over to see you isn't that great; we can be a family because you're like my mommy and his my daddy and we'll all be together..."

Morgana smiled, "Athusia."

"Yes."

"Come here tonight with your daddy and we'll see okay."

"Okay Morgana."

Morgana hugged the little-cat sized white dragon.

**ATHUSIA.**

"I have to go other daddy is calling by mommy see you later."

Athusia started flapping her wings and carefully flew out the window heading towards his guardian.

* * *

**Concerns about this story: **_I don't know if i should follow the shows version of how this should happen(**a=**Merlin not going) or if i should continue this story with **b=**Merlin meeting Morgana. I'll leave the story like this until someone lets me know via a review or PM if i should follow choice **a** or** b**. Thank you for reading. XD__  
_


	2. OPTION A People

Option A people read on this pretty much how i think it would have happened in the show to follow their plot line of Morgana not knowing the magical part of Merlin. Option A can stop reading. {Also for those who chose Option B wait a couple of days (if i don't post the rest sometime today expect it sometime by the end of the week.) for your story to turn up. Or I might just end this story how it this unless it is requested by at least five people.}

* * *

Aithusa called for Merlin and once Merlin responded it wasn't with the answer he expected.

"I am sorry Aithusa but I'm sure if you need to talk you can talk to Kilgharrah. I'm kinda busy here.

So when Aithusa came back without his dragonlord and his tail dragging along the floor Morgana was there for him probably strengthening her bond with Aithusa then the dragonlords bond with the dragon.


	3. OPTION B

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _(Why well like i said before i suck at titles and this just came to mind.)_

**269words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N or the one at the ending._

_This is obviously for option b people but i guess since anyone can read it, it doesn't matter oh i almost forgot for those reading this ignore the previous chapter._

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was sitting on the table looking over his work and flinching for the second time as a clatter of metal hitting the floor was heard _again_.

"_Merlin_ can you stand still it does not take that much movement to sit down and polish my armor and a _decent_ servant should not let it clatter to the floor but put it down _gently_!"

Merlin looked up sheepishly and picked up the armor setting it down next to the wardrobe.

"Sorry sire, um I was wondering if you could release me a bit early."

"Well since you asked you can..."

Merlin smiled, "Oh thank you sire."

"You didn't let me finish; I well release you from your duties if you finish: mucking out the stables, washing my laundry, polishing _all_ of my boots, and walking my dogs."

"How am I going to be released when i have all that work."

"If you finish before dinner all you have to do is report to me and you can go."

"Fine. Sire." Merlin did a half bow and left the room with a laundry basket and a large sack filled with boots.

Once he closed the door he walked to his chambers got a bucket of water and quickly let his magic do the rest of the work, he grinned before hurrying out and locking his bedroom door.

_'Two down and two more to go.' _Merlin thought.

Two hours and some minutes later Merlin reported to Arthur and was released for the day.

_"I'll be there in a couple of hours Aithusa I promise." _Merlin telepathically told the dragon.

* * *

_A/N Next chapter Merlin finally meets Morgana and i don't think i need to remind readers-you guys-that reviews **are** a nice thing to do and **EXTREMELY** fun try it for once and tell me it isn't. For those who are oblivious like Arthur it means **REVIEW!**_


	4. Mommy, Daddy is here

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _(Can anyone please tell me if they have a better title for this story.)_

**443words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N or the one at the ending._

_This is it and i would also like to tell both SpangleyPony and Guest/Fellow Reader thank you for reviewing and to answer "Guest" Morgana & Merlin were/are gonna do that in the story but not before a small "argument" that way they could still stay in character. _

* * *

Merlin quickly left the city not needing to sneak out (thanks to Arthur letting him out early) and went deeper into the forest.

**_Aithusa where are you. I'm in the forest come find me._**

Merlin quickly sat down on the forest floor waiting and waiting and waiting.

"Morgana I have to go daddy is calling. Ill go get him."

"Okay, umm Aithusa." Morgana said trying to say something but deciding to stay quiet.

"Yes M'gana." Aithusa said tilting her head to look at her.

"It's nothing just go get your daddy."

"Are you okay Morgana; maybe you should come with me so you can..."

"No. Aithusa just bring your daddy over here so you can spend some alone time."

Morgana said quickly not knowing why she was getting so nervous. Aithusa quickly flew out the window turning back only once to look at Morgana then flying of to were Merlin was.

Finally spotting him she landed right in front of him.

"You finally came so where is Kilgharrah." Merlin said petting the small dragon that just months ago he hatched.

"He's not coming ."

Merlin looked at her curiously, "Alright so what is it."

"I want you to come and meet my mommy."

"Excuse me."

"Come on." Aithusa said flying onto Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin got up and quickly followed Aithusa as she flew of his shoulder flying slowly so Merlin could follow.

"Aithusa what do did you mean?"

Aithusa just squealed as she saw the hut. "Come on daddy, hurry up."

"Merlin looked shocked but smiled slightly Aithusa just called him a dad. Was that what he was to him, Merlin thought.

Merlin quickly spotted the cottage and was shocked to see Aithusa fly of and enter through the window. He quickly got up and carefully made his way to the hut.

Morgana looked up as she saw Aithusa "Daddy is coming I cant wait for you to meet him."

**KNOCK!**

Merlin not knowing what to do knocked not thinking about what might happen.

Morgana quickly walked over to the door Aithusa perched on her shoulder.

Merlin looked up as the door opened and looked at the one person who made his heart clench and gulped as she saw Aithusa on her shoulder.

Morgana moved a step back quickly hugging Aithusa to her chest.

"Morgana, this is my daddy he is the most amazing person ever he called me from the egg and saved me from an evil man who wanted to destroy me. I don't know all of the story but daddy could tell us."

Aithusa said cheerfully unaware of the tension in the room.

"Morgana."

"Merlin!"

* * *

_**A/N** So what you think and before you go yelling at me technically they did meet even though they haven't had a proper conversation this was basically just the chapter i needed to get Merlin to Morgana's hut. So review you can yell at me or whatever i can take constructive criticism. Also you wont have to wait long for the next chapter by the time one of you read this I'll be half way done._


	5. Just making conversation

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _(Can anyone please tell me if they have a better title for this story.)_

**649words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N or the one at the ending._

_Well I have nothing to say but read on and i hope you like it._

* * *

"Morgana."

"Merlin!"

"Aithusa get away from her." Merlin said stepping back and trying to coax Aithusa away from Morgana.

Aithusa tilted his head, "Merlin come in please."

Merlin shook his head, "No come here I am taking you back to Kilgharrah."

"I don't want to go Merlin."

Morgana quickly hugged Aithusa to her chest refusing to let her go. "You are not going to take Aithusa away from me Merlin."

"Wanna bet."

Aithusa quickly got out of Morgana's grasp and flew over to Merlin grabbing him from his neckerchief and pulled him inside.

"Aithusa what..."

"Stop fighting its not nice."

"Aithusa we are leaving."

"No. I brought you here so you can meet my mommy and we can be a family and mommy you said you wanted to meet my daddy so now you both here and you fight." Aithusa said sniffing and doing a really good pout and looking as if about to cry.

"Don't cry Aithusa please don't cry." Morgana said reaching out to Aithusa and petting her.

"Are you two going to be nice."

Merlin looked at Morgana suspiciously wondering how she even found Aithusa. Was this some plot to get to him? No it couldn't Morgana doesn't know his a dragonlord; oh wait now she does.

"I will be... I will try to be nice."

Aithusa sniffs, "Okay. Merlin will you be nice."

Aithusa said making Merlin look up from his thoughts. "What?"

"Well you stay and be nice to Morgana. Please."

Merlin quickly looked down. If you don't look you wont feel guilty just don't ARGH! Merlin thought as he saw the white dragon.

"Alright."

Aithusa quickly brightened up, "Okay."

Merlin quickly frowned, "I see Morgana thought you well, you little faker."

Aithusa had the decency to look embarrassed.

Merlin quickly went to the table and sat down. Morgana slowly followed his lead and sat across from him. Merlin and Morgan looked everywhere but each other every now and then glancing at the other when the they thought the other wasn't looking.

"What you two waiting for start talking to each other."

Merlin blinked and turned from Aithusa back to Morgana. "Umm well umm..." Merlin closed his mouth and turned to look at the window. While Morgana just scoffed and went to grab the tea she made earlier she quickly cast a warming charm on it and started sipping before sitting back down

"Daddy can you tell me and mommy the story of when you saved me from the evil man and then called me from the egg."

Merlin looked up and nodded, "Sure. Okay it all started when Arthur no wait, Arthur comes after. "It all started when an evil man named Bordon came to Camelot with two pieces of the Triscillion."

Morgana turned to look at Merlin and was about to ask what a triscillion was before Aithusa beat her to it.

"A triscillion was the key to open the tower that you were in. Anyway Bordon had two pieces and went to Camelot to get the final piece that was hidden in the vaults but once he got it Arthur, The Knights of the Round Table, and I went after him."

Merlin finally finished the story with giving Aithusa her name and her being brought out of her egg.

"I should go its getting late and the dollop head wants me to wake him on time tomorrow."

"Which I doubt well happen."

"Please stay longer." Aithusia begged.

"Ten more minutes but then I'll have to leave."

"Okay I'm gonna go outside and bring some food." The dragon said turning to look at Morgana.

"Oh um a hare or a stag it doesn't matter but if you get the hare make sure you bring two so we could have one each."

"Okay; daddy stay with mommy till I come back."

* * *

_A/N Okay i have a question can dragons cry cause in some books i have read it says that dragons can not cry because if they do they die something about killing the fire within and all that also the next chapter well be just Morgana and Merlin since they couldn't ask each other anything in front of __Aithusa. Also it would be be nice if you voted on what name is better (for a kingdom)_

**Meremius ****Embrolin ****Ambrolinrys**

Please review and make sure to vote!


	6. Aithusa is gone time for the questions

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _  
_

**1,025words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N or the one at the ending._

_I made an extra long chapter for you guy and I hope you like it I would like to thank all those who already favorite and are following this story. _

* * *

After Aithusa left Merlin waited until he couldn't hear the beating of her wings to glare at Morgana and ask her in a bitter voice, "What the hell are you doing with Aithusa. How did you find her? If you even think about hurting Aithusa I'll find you and kill you I don't care if it's the last thing I do or if I die. I will hunt you down through all of the five kingdoms if I have to till I have you."

Morgana glared bitterly before spitting out her tea at her former friend and traitor. She started to talk in a cold venomous tone, "If you think I would hurt Aithusa then you are wrong and if you even try to take her away from me I will destroy you. You may be a dragonlord ,but I have actual magic and i could kill you right now..."

"Then go ahead kill me; I guess I have to thank you ,because if you kill me Aithusa well leave you and be safe and away from you and your evil!"

Morgana glared but restrained herself from trying to throw Merlin across the room. She knew he was right Aithusa would never forgive her if she killed her father. The man who brought her into the world and tried to rid the world of her. The man who poisoned her, killed her sister, and always got in her way from getting what was rightfully hers.

"I unlike you am not an idiot, and I am no going to lose Aithusa or kill you (yet) I know how much you mean to her. She speaks so fondly of you I wonder what she would think after she knew what you did to me, how you_ betrayed_ me I _trusted_ you and you _poisoned_ me."

"It was you or Camelot and you were already lost I couldn't save you. Morgause corrupted you turned you against me, Arthur you know your brother, you never really hated him just Uther but then Morgause came along and poisoned you, Gwen remember her your best friend, the person who you use to care about, Gwen the one who you sent Arthur to save after she sacrificed herself for you! Merlin started the speech in a bitter voice that could match Morgana's but then ended up yelling at her.

"HOW DARE YOU! She was my sister she actually cared about me and as for poisoning you would know all bout that wouldn't you!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"You are a traitor Mr. Dragonlord what would Arthur think when he found out he would kill you without a second thought, he would feel as heart broken and betrayed as I was and he probably wouldn't even give you a chance to explain yourself, he would run you through where you stand."

"Arthur is not like that. I believe in him and I trust him something you don't know anything about. You know _trust, belief, loyalty, kindness_."

"I..."

"No! You will not speak. You will be quiet and listen; I will ask some questions then you better answer them as truthfully as possible."

"Who do you think you are. No I refuse, unless I get to do the same to you."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Why do you have Aithusa?"

"She found me and saved my life after _you_ tried to _kill_ me. Why did you not tell me that you were, are a dragonlord when I told you that I had magic?"

"Because I didn't know I was one; I had no idea what a dragonlord was. What's your evil plan against Camelot?"

"Believe it or not I don't have one well not yet anyway. How can you not know you are a dragonlord?"

Merlin sighed what the heck was he doing playing twenty questions with his enemy when he has the perfect opportunity to kill her ,but he knew he couldn't do that well at least she can make sure she doesn't tell anyone about his secret.

"My mother never told me anything about my father, she did not even tell me his name. I only knew when Gaius told me that the man Arthur and I were searching for was my father and that he was a dragonlord but I didn't know I was one until I talked to my father. He told me that the dragonlord gift was past down from father to son through death; the next day he was killed by Cenred's men and I got the gift. I stopped the Great Dragon when Arthur was knocked out and told him he killed it."

Merlin looked down at the table the images of the damage Kilgharrah had caused, meeting his father and loosing him swarming his head. Morgana just frowned and looked at Merlin in pity before her quickly turned to rage. What is she doing pitying him? He tried to kill you. She kept reminding herself before asking one more question.

"Are you going to take Aithusa away from me?"

Merlin looked up at her question and already knew the answer, "No.", he already lost Morgana once this is the least he could do for her. He knew she would take care of Aithusa and love her, be there for the little white dragon while he couldn't. "I will not take Aithusa ,but you have to promise to take care of her."

Morgana was shocked he thought he would rip Aithusa away from her like he tried to rip everything else from her. "I promise and I would never hurt Aithusa." Morgana wanted to make sure that he knew she would be there for the dragon."

"There is something else. You can not tell Arthur or anyone about this."

Morgana nodded she expected this.

Suddenly flapping wings were heard and Aithusa flew threw the window two rabbits in his claw and a small stag hanging by the neck in his mouth.

Aithusa chirped proudly and turned to look at the witch and warlock, "Look I caught them all by myself.

* * *

_**A/N thats all Idk what I am going to do for the next chapter but I'll figure it out if you have any ideas or anything please review or PM also... REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, AND VOTE FOR ONE OF THESE NAMES: ****Meremius ****Embrolin ****Ambrolinrys. THANK YOU AGAIN. **_


	7. Daddy Please Don't Go

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _  
_

**658words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N _

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but since I am no longer on break and have school and homework it will take a bit longer for the next update I say it will be by next Friday or next weekend so enjoy and show your appreciation with a review.

* * *

Merlin was sitting on the floor skinning the rabbit Aithusa caught after congratulating and petting the small dragon, well small compared to Kilgharrah.

"Merlin you do not need to do that."

"Yes, well Morgana as you can see I am doing it anyway."

Morgana glared at the servant, while Merlin ignored her and rolled his eyes at her when she wasn't looking. Aithusa just chirped proudly and spewed some fire into the small fireplace.

Merlin grinned and stood up putting the hare on the table. "Well this was um nice... but I have to go Arthur already gets mad at me for waking him up late and Gaius well probably be wondering where I am." Merlin said walking to the door and trying to seem as if he wasn't anxious to leave and run back to Camelot.

"Stay. Please stay." Aithusa said following him.

Merlin sighed in annoyance, "I can't Aithusa his royal pratness will probably send me to the stocks and I want to try to avoid the stocks."

"But mommy wants you to stay too."

Morgana's eyes widened and Merlin snorted. "I don't think so Aithusa but maybe I'll come back and visit." Merlin said lying through his teeth he had to leave and there was no way he was going to come to the house of an enemy ever again even if Aithusa considered her his mom.

"Please don't go you can leave in the morning please."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said opening the door.

"Mommy tell him to stay, mommy please tell him he can stay."

Morgana sighed and shook her head she loves Aithusa but there is no way Merlin will stay, but... no.

_MORGANA PLEASE!_

Aithusa said speaking in Morgana's mind.

Morgana sighed and tried not to think of the small dragon pouting in front of her, she heard the creak of the door closing.

"Wait!" she was so gonna regret the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Merlin you can stay if you want." Please say no please say no.

Merlin looked at her suspiciously before turning to Aithusa. Okay that's it I hate children why do they have to whine and cry to get what they want why do they have to look at you with those big eyes pleading for you to stay.

"Thank you Morgana but no I would prefer sleeping on my bed then sleep on the floor, but I guess I can stay."

"Yay thank you Merlin we can play. When well I be able to fly with you, you take Kilgarh to fly I want to fly too."

Morgana shook her head she was already regretting her decision he was just about to be out the door and I just had to. She walked over to a small box and took out a pillow and a small and thin blanket. She threw it at Merlin and hit him in the chest.

Morgana got into bed with Aithusa at the foot of her bed. while Merlin covered himself with the blanket and turned to look at the fireplace.

"It well be out by morning." Morgana told him.

Merlin nodded before turning back to the fireplace.

Aithusa chirped and talked for the rest of the night before she fell to sleep Morgana smiled and turned to look at Merlin she could see the small rise and fall of his chest and hear his steady breathing. She well never understand him but she will also know everything about him she's sure there is more to Merlin than just being a dragon lord and she's going to find out That and the new turn of events mean that she can not kill him.

Morgana turned to face the wall and quickly went to sleep dreaming of new way's to defeat her enemy without the young dragon knowing and taking over Camelot as the rightful queen.


	8. Good Bye's and Stocks

**Title: DRAGONS IN CAMELOT**

**631words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N _

_Sorry so sorry for not updating this sooner but i haven't had time for this story since school started and i sort of got grounded last weekend so I couldn't post. I honestly don't know till when my next update will be but if i had to say hopefully by next sunday or sometime this week. So please enjoy and Review and hopefully my next update will be sooner than this one._

* * *

Morgana was, surprised i guess you can say when she woke up to seeing a traitor sleeping on her floor. Of course she knew about what happened last night; she just thought he might have left before she woke up. She softly got out of bed noticing that Aithusa was no where in sight, she walked towards the window and noticed the purple orange sky. First light was upon them and sunrise would be minutes away. Merlin was bound to see Arthur's furry sometime today. She winced and smiled at the thought before quickly grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it at his face.

"GAIUS!" Merlin yelled spluttering and looking around for the physician then as if remembering where he was quickly sat up. Merlin had the decency to look sheepish before getting up.

"Sorry 'bout that? Anyway thanks for the um... thanks for..."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "You can shut up and leave Aithusa isn't here so don't bother saying thank you because we both know you don't mean it."

Merlin looked around and quickly turned back to the high priestess "Right so i guess i should go maybe on the way i can come up with an excuse to give Arthur." he said walking towards the door and trying to make conversation to make the situation less awkward but failing miserably.

He reached the door to leave as he did last night but waited.

"Is there something you want." Morgana spoke irritably.

"No, Good bye. Morgana." Merlin said nodding before opening the door and leaving only turning back when he was on the outskirts of the forest and minutes away from walking into Camelot.

* * *

Morgana stayed facing the door before turning to put a log in the fire place. She thought about whether to light it or not, she decided on the latter and went to make herself some hot lemon leaf tea. She sat at the table trying to think about anything really but her thoughts kept drifting to a certain servant and dragon lord.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Camelot.

"SORRY!" Merlin shouted at the servants he bumped into he was carrying King Arthur's breakfast and was currently dashing down corridors and up the stairs making his way to the kings room.

He quickly pushed the doors open causing them to slam into the wall he set Arthur's plate down on the table before hurrying over to the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin said out of breath and unaware that his king was sitting on a corner of his unmade bed and saw the whole spectacle.

"Your late. Again. I really shouldn't be surprised your _punctuality_ is uncanny. So what's your excuse this time."

Merlin stayed quiet knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"Hmm... Alright then clean this mess while I eat but I expect you tell me why your clothes are wet and why you are late after I gave you the afternoon off."

Merlin quickly made the bed after checking that his clothes were still wet. He picked up some dirty laundry and picked out some clothes for the prat hanging them over the dressing curtain.

After helping the king into his attire he decided to play the innocent servant and stayed quiet.

The prat cleared his throat waiting for and explanation. "Well."

"I overslept and this is how Gaius thought it suiting to wake me."

"I don't believe you but I don't have time for your tales the training fields are waiting for me while the stocks are waiting for you."

"But Arthur."

"No buts." Arthur said walking out of his chambers he turned to the guard on duty. "_Mer_lin is to be taken to the stocks don't release him till the afternoon"


	9. Authors Note Please Read

**DRAGONS IN CAMELOT**

**1. VISIT MORGANA ONCE MORE AND GO ON AN ADVENTURE WITH HER TO SAVE AITHUSA BOTH HAVING MUTUAL RESPECT AND A SMALL LIKINGNESS TOWARDS THE OTHER AT THE END.**

**1a. AFTERWARDS MERLIN NEVER COMES BACK AND MORGANA LEARNS HIS IDENTITY BY MORDRED AS IN THE SHOW.**

**1b. MERLIN REACHES OUT TO MORGANA IN THE FINAL BATTLE AND SAVES HER + A HAPPY ENDING**

**2. HAVE A SORCERER ATTACK CAMELOT AND HAVE MERLIN REVEAL HIS POWERS TO ARTHUR AND ADMIT HIS IDENTITY AS EMERYS AS WELL AS GIVE AN EXPLANATION THAT HE IS GOOD.****  
**

**2a. MERLIN DOESNT VISIT MORGANA LIKE IN 1a. AND THE NEXT TIME HE'LL SEE HER IS ON THE BATTLE OF CAMALAN.**

**2b. MORDRED & ARTHUR LIVE IN THE END AND AITHUSA USES HER AITUSA-NESS TO STOP MERGANA FIGHTING+A MUTUAL ENDING WHERE MERLIN AND MORGANA DONT LIKE EATCH OTHER BUT WILL TRY TO NOT KILL EACH OTHER FOR AITHUSA.**

* * *

**MY ORDER OF HOW IT SHOULD BE**

**NUMBER 1**

**NUMBER2**

**1a/2a SINCE IT KIND OF THE SAME**

**AND I AM UNDECIDED ON WETHER IF I SHOULD CHOOSE 1b OR 2b**

**2b WILL KEEP THE STORY IN CHARACTER AND MAYBE MERGANA WILL BE FRIENDS IN TIME WHILE 1b WELL GIVE A ROMANTIC/FRIENDSHIP SORT OF THING THAT IN ALL HONESTY WOULD MAKE THE CHARACTERS A BIT OC SINCE IN THE SHOW THERE WAS REALLY NO WAY FOR IT TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

**TELL ME HOW YOU THINK IT SHOULD GO OR IF I SHOULD GIVE TWO OPTIONS AND DO BOTH AS I DID IN THE BEGINNING FOR OPTION A & B PEOPLE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM TO LET ME KNOW I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO TURN AND AM HOPING THIS + YOUR COOPERATION WILL = INSURE IN A GOOD STORY AS WELL AS WHAT I SHOULD DO TO KEEP READERS HOOKED ON THE STORY AND CONTINUE READING.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE I GET WORD ON HOW THIS SHOULD GO THANKS AGAIN!**

_**Agent C.**_


	10. Finding Aithusa

**Title: DRAGONS IN CAMELOT**

**782words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N_

So only few had voted on which the order should be and I would like to thank lunanime and lily for being the only ones with enough bravery and courage to actually review so thanks. Also i hope you like the chapter but this is just part one. I don't know when my next update will be and i can't promise anything but I'll try to update as soon as possible. So please enjoy, thanks again and please favorite and follow but most importantly of all REVIEW!

* * *

"Merlin SHUT UP!" Arthur hissed at his manservant. Him, Merlin, and the knights were in the forest of Ester heading for King Sarrum's kingdom apparently Sarrum requested the King of Camelot to arrive at Amata something of a great crisis has occurred.

"Sire I think it would be best to make camp and set out in the morning." Sir Leon said addressing Arthur."

"Yeah Princess I'm tired."

"Alright. I guess, there is a clearing a couple of miles forward if we continue riding well get there an hour before sunset." Arthur said nodding at sir Leon and glaring at Gawain before turning round.

One they reached the clearing Merlin was sent out fill up the water skins in a nearby river while Gawain set out to collect the firewood.

"Elyan, Percival, Leon I need you three to tie up the horses and set camp."

"And what will you be doing." Elyan replied trying to control his emotions just because he swore his alligence to Arthur doesn't mean the king doesn't get on his nerves.

"I am going to find Merlin I need to know um if he... brought any useful healing herbs from Gaius." Arthur said coming up with an excuse before walking briskly away and wincing at his rubbish lie.

He made his way towards the river and saw Merlin filling up the last of the water skins, Arthur cleared his throat to make his presence known. Merlin quickly turned hand in a defense position before lowering it quickly when noticing it was Arthur.

"Arthur." Merlin said before standing up. "What is it."

"I, well I don't think traveling to Amata is a good idea, King Sarrum is violent to say the least and Amata and Camelot are never on good terms do you think its a trap?" Arthur said looking at his friend hoping he had some words of wisdom as he usually did at a time of crisis. He took his, Leon's and Percival's water skin and helped Merlin steady himself as he almost tripped.

"I am not sure but if he is that big of an ass as you say then we better visit him or he might cause us trouble." Merlin said thoughtfully before heading to the campsite and handing them out to the knights.

Merlin sat next to Gawain eating the small piece of hare he had and making small talk with the knight the sun was gone and only source of light was the fire in the center of the camp.

Arthur stood up and called for everyone to rest and that he'll be taking first watch, Leon then argued with the king till Arthur sighed in annoyance and let Leon do the first watch.

* * *

"Welcome to Amata, King Arthur we have great needs to discuss." King Sarrum said leading the Knights, Arthur, and Merlin to the council chamber.

"What is it you want Sarrum you said it was urgent I come." Arthur said with a hint of venom in his voice that he covered up.

"Ah well I have stumbled across a common enemy of ours... The High Priestess Morgana Le Fey."

Arthur looked up sharply at Sarrum, but nodded for him to continue.

"I captured her but she was not alone she escaped but not before I took something from her."

"And that would b what exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Her weakness, I have found the witch's witness and have it chained in my... dungeon you could say. I think it would interest you a great deal."

Merlin grew worried but quickly hid his emotions. He heard Arthur speak, "How would it interest me?"

"The witch cares about it a great deal I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to rescue it ,but when she comes well be ready for her."

"You're baiting Morgana?"

"Yes and I would like your help in capturing her you know her better than most I am sure."

Arthur nodded feeling a bit wary, "May I at least see what is so important that you think she would come."

Sarrum nodded and quickly led them down various stairs and corridors finally they arrive at a small cave it had steel bars. Sarrum quickly took the key and unlocked he door leading them inside where they saw a large pit. They all looked down to see a medium sized white dragon laying in the bottom of the pit chained and one could tell it was injured or in some sort of pain.

Merlin shed a quick tear before sending a glare at Sarrum. Merlin looked down and could only think of what his dear Aithusa could of been through.


	11. Saving Aithusa Part One: The Plan

**Title: DrAgOnS In CaMeLoT** _  
_

**853words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N_

_Here's a new chapter and i honestly have nothing to say but enjoy i guess and I'll try to update next weekend._

* * *

"Merlin. I don't know if I should go along with this I mean I know Morgana's a threat but she is still my sis... I mean I care about her. What should I do?"

Arthur said to Merlin pacing back and forth in the guest room he was given. Since he saw the dragon chained in the pit and heard about Morgana he felt a strange tightness in his chest and a small sort of headache; then Sarrum started describing that after they caught her they could finally burn the witch he started feeling vomit rise up his throat before he forced himself to swallow. In short he needed advice and hoped Merlin could help him (not that he would say that aloud).

Merlin sighed and continued to look at the wall he honestly didnt care about Morgana; he has tried to call Kilaragh but apparently the dragon doesnt want to respond. It's all Morgana's fault she had to go and get Aithusa caught not only that but now Arthur is having SECOND THOUGHTS about whether or not he should kill the high priestess who killed his father, tried to kill him, his wife, and destroy his bloody kingdom!

"I think you should do what you think is best for Camelot."

Arthur looked at him curiously, "What is it! Just tell me what you honestly think, tell me what I should do? If I don't kill Morgana, Sarrum would not only think me a coward but destroy any chances of peace with Camelot."

"I think that Morgana should be dead ,but I know she should get a chance?"

Arthur looked at him and urged him to continue.

"You should offer her a choice to surrender and then have a trial to decide her punishment. It will show others that you are a king who shows mercy and a fair ruler to all."

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Thanks Merlin, where are you going?"

"I promised Gawain I would... do his laundry. Bye." Merlin said leaving Arthur to look curiously in his direction before shaking his head and walking to close the door Merlin left open.

* * *

Morgana growled and heard something smash in the back of the room/cave.

She grabbed a small pack and swung it over her shoulder before leaving the small cave. She was close to the castle of Amata but a far distance away so she wouldn't get caught, she also made sure to put a cloaking spell in the entrance of the cage so only she could see it. She suddenly felt herself slammed into a nearby tree and felt a small pain in her back. She raised her arm ready to defend herself with magic when she saw blue eyes glare at her.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF AITHUSA AND LOOK WHERE SHE ENDS UP!"

Merlin sighs and steps back before sitting down under the tree and resting his head against it. Morgana follows his lead knowing even though he's upset he wouldn't hurt her not after what is happening.

"I tried to save her ,but I barely could barely save myself. I'm sorry, but I _will_ save her."

Merlin looked up at her and shook his head, "No, you won't. Sarrum is expecting that and he's got Arthur and the Knights to help him."

"I don't care they wont be able to get me."

"I will save Aithusa not you its to dangerous and besides no one would expect me."

Morgana shook her head, "You can't do magic you can only control and speak dragon, you'll need me."

"Oh please I can... fine your right." Merlin said thanking himself for not revealing anything else to Morgana.

"So I can come?" Morgana questioned suspiciously.

"Yes but we'll need a plan ,so um what was yours."

"Oh um wait till midnight, sneak into the castle, and kill, stun, or knock out anyone who gets in my way, save Aithusa and run maybe fly away."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "What's your idea then?"

"Well I was thinking about calling Kilaragh ,but he doesn't even answer and it's better that he doesn't come he hates you and i really don't want to explain to him that you know about me being a dragonlord. So my plan was wait till dark sneak to where Aithusa is being held use some dragonlord magic to unchain her and fly a good distance away from there than sneak back before I'm missed."

"Alright ,so we'll do what you said I'll sneak in and meet you in the court yard help you knock out the guards while we go to Aithusa, I'll unchain her with magic then we we'll both fly off with Aithusa. You do know how to fly her right?"

"Um I only every rode once ,but yes."

"Okay I'll meet you in the court yard at midnight."

Morgana nodded before quickly walking away and disappearing into the forest, leaving Merlin siting there.


	12. Saving Aithusa Part Two: Breaking Out

**Title: DRAGONS IN CAMELOT**

**1,095words**_- in this chapter not including this A/N or the one at the ending._

Sorry for the wait: I blame school! the next chapter shall **_hopefully_** be up sometime next week. So I hope you like it and thanks so much to those who favorite and followed this story. I have more I'd like to say but Ill leave it to the end. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Merlin was leaning against an alcove that gave him full view of the courtyard and allowed him to be hidden at the same time. He was waiting for Morgana it was already ten minutes after midnight and he was starting to grow anxious. He heard a loud bang and large amount of smoke appeared and covered the grounds as well as the castle both inside and out. He sensed a strong presence of dark magic near him and decided to try to send a mental message to her.

_Morgana is, no if that is you cut it out and aren't you so subtle and if it isn't you which I doubt then reveal yourself._

**_Of course its me you fool who else and the fog well cover us. _**

_Okay anyway i will ignore the insult. Aithusa is on the bottom floor adjacent to the dungeons lets go._

Morgana nodded but then realizing he couldn't see her (or she him) she grabbed his wrist.

_**Lets go.**_

_Can you make us immune to fog so we can see?_

**No. Now be quiet.**

_But I mind spoke no one heard._

**_Yes but you still annoy me with your voice in my head so shut it._**

_Yes, Milady._

Even though he spoke it in her mind she could hear the sarcasm in her title. She frowned and restrained herself from sending a message back.

* * *

"Lord, Sarrum a fog has appeared out of nowhere we believe the witch is the cause of this."

The Sarrum smirked as if in triumph, "Call _King _Arthur and tell him to ready his knights. For the witch will not escape me this time."

"Sire," the messenger said after knocking impatiently in Arthur's door. He heard the rush of foot steps and had to step back before the door hit him in the face(the door opens to the outside). "The Sarrum wishes for you to ready your knight for the witch has come."

Arthur nodded and quickly fetched his sword hurrying out to get the knights. Once all the knights were together they made their way to the council room.

"Heeey prin-cess, W'es Me'lin."

"You better not be drunk Gwain and how should I know."

"Right. Well me gonna look for him."

Gwain said about to turn around but Arthur grabbed his arm and pushed him towards Leon who dragged Gwain to the council chambers.

* * *

_We're here umm can you knock them out._

**_Oh yes I can._**

_Knock them out. DON'T kill them!_

_**You're no fun.**_

Morgana pouted and quickly knocked them out with a spell. Merlin walked in first leading Morgana down the stairs to the pit where Aithusa was.

* * *

"GO NOW!" the Sarrum yelled to his knights then turned to Uther's boy and knights. "You will go to the beast, _**she**_ is bound to be there. If you wish to catch her hurry."

Arthur stared at the Sarrum a hint of venom in his glare and turned to his knights he nodded at them and walked out of the council chambers making his way towards the dungeon.

'Sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes Leon."

Leon quickened his pace to walk besides his king. "What's the plan... Or are we just going to barge in there."

Arthur stopped for a moment and turned to face Leon, "The plan well be to take her by surprise and capture her ALIVE. Leon, Percival, and I well distract her while Eylan and Gwain catch her from behind. If all fails you must remember ONE thing Do Not Let Her Escape."

Arthur said and continued his way to the dungeons his pace quickening.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin were looking into the pit were they both felt their hearts clench and their breath come out heavily through their nostrils. Aithusa looked worse since Merlin last saw her; her porcelain white-bluish scales were covered in dirt and dried up blood the chain around her front leg seemed impossibly small to fit. Aithusa claws looked as if they had been sliced off, her hind legs looked to be in an uncomfortable position that it was quite a blessing that they didn't snap, and part of one of her wings had been hacked of. The sight was gruesome and made Merlin flair his nostrils and growl an inhuman growl. Morgana was no better her hands were balled to fists and on fire quite literally, her glare seemed lethal, and her teeth were clenched. She felt like finding the monsters who did this and pound their heads repeatedly against the brick wall of the castle, then stab them repeatedly with her sword, before beheading them and burning their lifeless remains, and afterwards she would use a mace to turn their bones to dust. Gather the dust bottle it up and use a spell to send it to the edge of the earth... no to make it glass shards and using those very shards to come back and kill the remaining of the beasts.

**"Osvobodi i svobodnoto si sŭyuznik drakon!" **Merlin yelled out causing Morgana to look at him and see his eyes turn gold. She could feel the wave of power rush over her and she glanced at Merlin in awe for a moment before she noticed that instead of his eyes turning back to their normal color as hers do when she casts a spell his remained gold; even as the chain broke and Aithusa hobbled her way toward them his eyes remained golden.

Aithusa looked to Merlin and Morgana in pain that it was obvious that their former escape plan has failed before they even tried to attempt it. the sound of foot steps rushing inside were heard and caused Merlin's eyes to revert back to their natural color. Arthur rushed in with the rest of his knights to the sight of Merlin and Morgana facing each other both with angry expressions which the knights assumed was directed to the other and the dragon free from it chains.

Arthur unsheathed his sword the knights following his lead and before they could so much as take a step forward Merlin was swung across the room and slammed into the wall before quickly crumbling to the floor half conscious. Gwaine quickly went to him and picked him up and while the rest of the knight turned their backs Morgana caused the fog to come into the room giving her the opportunity to make the wall behind her crumble and lead Aithusa hurriedly out of the castle.

* * *

******A/N Osvobodi i svobodnoto si sŭyuznik drakon means "**Unchain and free my ally dragon" in Bulgarian. Also even though Aithusa is free doesn't mean they're safe her and Morgana still have to make it to the forest and Morgana and Merlin still need to form a bond as well as figure out why Merlin's eyes stayed gold for longer then normal. Tell me if you have any comments or ideas you'd like me to put in a story through a review or PM and that's pretty much it... so thanks for reading and till next time.

**Agent C.**


End file.
